A Different Perspective
by prettypinkbookworm
Summary: When we read Twilight we see only Bella's perspective. But have you ever wondered how certain scenes would be if told by someone else? These are scenes from another's point of view. Peek inside Elizabeth's mind as she begs Carlisle, or Jane's in Volterra
1. Elizabeth Masen: Final Request

Intro

In books the story only exists through the main character. You see the world through their eyes, and in that way you are limited. In real life, though, everyone has a story, a point of view. Show these points of view, and all of a sudden a story becomes so much more fascinating.

**I've often wondered what Elizabeth Masen was thinking on the night she made her final request. This is my version.**

Elizabeth Masen's POV

Everything was hot. My arms, legs, face, everything was burning, the torture maddening. My senses were running wild, my vision distorting the room into grotesque shapes and my hearing swinging between deafeningly loud and deathly quiet. Sometimes shapes would appear before me, faces I didn't know or strange scenes of the impossible, the figures blurring and twisting. I ached for some form of comfort, a cold to douse the fire.

In the corner I saw a shadow growing, its darkness overtaking the edge of my vision. From it blasted a stream of ice, one that almost reached me, stopping just short. _Come to me_, a raspy voice whispered from within the darkness, _You are at an end_.

The voice of death calling.

But I was not weak, and not yet done. I would die soon, I knew. It was too late to deny it now. But I would be damned if I died without taking care of my son.

Edward.

I forced my defeated body to turn to him, lying motionlessly on the bed beside me. My sweet, wonderful boy. The one with the beautiful smile, the one whose eyes would shine with love and compassion, the one whose heart cared so much. What type of fate or god or whatever could possibly let such a wonder perish? It was unthinkable. Edward would live. And I would make sure of it.

I barely registered a cool cloth being placed against my forehead. It did little to ease the inferno blazing through me, yet I managed to draw some strength from it and turn my face upwards. A golden haired man stood above me, perfect in every way. He was a doctor, my mind told me, the one who was taking care of us. I closed my eyes as a thought struggled to steal my attention from the agony.

_One of them_, my mind told me.

Somewhere, someone must have heard my silent plea. I had been given a chance to save my son, and valued it with all of my soul. Edward would live.

With all of my remaining energy I glared up at the doctor, determined to relay the importance of my request.

"Save him!" I commanded, forcing the words out of my burning throat. In the corner the shadow had grown, its arms spreading as it prepared to take me. I could feel its will bending upon me, telling me to give up, leave the suffering behind and move on. I steeled myself. I would die, but I would save my son first.

"I'll do everything in my power," he assured, taking my hand. I gripped it tightly, staring into his eyes even as everything around me blurred.

"You must. You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

I did not see his reaction. The shadow had grown. I closed my eyes and waited for it to take me.

**My only comment: Sometimes the subconcious knows things that the waking mind does not. :)**

** Review! **

**All characters, recognizable dialogue, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	2. Jane Volturi: Only a Child

Jane's POV (New Moon scene in Volterra)

**I never realized how many details I mentally skipped over when I read this ****scene ****the first time….it was interesting writing it through Jane.**

"Enough," I commanded, walking forward. Felix and Demetri were immediately at ease, assured by my presence that the situation would be handled smoothly. I looked beyond them to see Alice standing beside Edward, the vampire who had come to us earlier, and in his arms was the unmistakable scent of a human. His protective expression meant it could only be the Bella he had told us of earlier. So she lived.

"Jane," Edward sighed, defeated.

I smiled. This could prove interesting. "Come with me." I turned and began to walk, knowing they had no choice but to follow.

I led them down the alley, heading for one of the many drains that served as an entrance to our underground tunnels. I pushed at the grate and quickly dropped down, personally happy to be away from the open. Down here it was always quiet, the trivial celebrations of humans silenced by the ancient stone. It was peaceful and free of distractions, and the labyrinth of chambers was fun to roam when I had time. The peace was short-lived however, as behind me the human tumbled noisily inside.

I worked to contain a sigh. Humans. How pathetic they were. Everything about them was….weak. They were inferior in every way, their looks, their agility, even their comprehension. We were the dominant race, the vampires, the beings that ruled this world, though in the normal arrogance of humans they wrongfully assumed it to be themselves. Yet another one of their many flaws. For a split second I turned to gaze at Bella walking unsteadily behind me before continuing my train of thought.

For how could one, knowing all of this, love a human? From what I had glimpsed of this Bella she was nothing special—long deep brown hair, eyes to match, a pale complexion and a petite frame. One could possibly consider her 'pretty' by human standards, but what was it that had driven Edward to be so enamored by one so insignificant? Had the blood of animals he insisted on drinking warped his mind, made him so desperate that he believed he had fallen in love? As if this wasn't enough, she was his singer, blood like hers often sought out by my kind over the course of generations. Why would one sacrifice a gift so great for what was obviously only an illusion created by a troubled mind?

Behind me I heard Bella's heart rate pick up as she began to tremble, the cold drafts of the tunnels harsh on her frail self. Edward tried to move her away, knowing his skin was not helping her chill, yet she clung to him, refusing to leave and chattering a "N-n-no." That was what made this entire thing even stranger. That she was attracted to him, knowing that he could kill her at any moment, and probably should.

Of course, humans often make mistakes. It's natural for them.

Soon we reached the entrance, a small door set in a grate. I opened it, barely breaking stride, and pushed inside, the door perfect for my height. We were in another room now, one of the many outer chambers of the Volturi castle, and I glided swiftly through. The Volturi and guard would be assembled now waiting for the next feed, so I would lead my little group there.

And what then? It was an interesting predicament. Two vampires with powers almost as fantastic as my own, and a human who knew more than she should. Surely this called for some form of drastic action? We were the leading powers of the world, and it was important that this was understood. I wondered if Aro would need my ability—it has always been especially useful for situations like this in the past. At this Edward glared at me from down the hallway, obviously listening in on my thoughts. This didn't bother me in the least; after all, I'd lived with a mind reader for hundreds of years, albeit one of a different nature. In fact, I don't know why he even felt so upset with me. Surely he knew this was purely business? I was above trivial displays of power. I smiled to myself. Most of the time.

We entered the elevator, Felix, Demetri, and I lifting off our hoods in the fluorescent light. Edward continued to watch me intently, and I dutifully occupied my thoughts with the upcoming feed. I couldn't anger our guests, Aro wouldn't approve. Though it was tempting to imagine the image of one of them screaming on the floor……no, mustn't think like that.

The elevator opened into the reception area, where Gianna was waiting for us.

"Good afternoon Jane," she greeted.

"Gianna," I acknowledged. I walked on, hearing her giggle in response to some act of Felix's. It was hard not to giggle myself—their flirtatious moments were always so funny, especially when everybody but Gianna knew that Felix was just using her as he had so many others.

At the end of the room Alec waited, and then I truly did smile. It was so nice to see him, especially since we were so often separated by business.

"Jane."

"Alec," I replied, and his mouth turned upward. We embraced and kissed cheeks, each of us happier than our formal gestures showed. It was so nice to be back with my brother, the one person in this world who truly knew me, and I him. From his face I could see he felt the same.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two...and a half," he added, noticing Bella. I laughed, his words expressing my thoughts precisely. He turned. "Welcome back Edward. You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," he replied, and I almost laughed again. Edward's eyes were darker than thirstiest of vampires, his mood tense as he eyed our little pair.

Alec eyed Bella quickly, sizing her up. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" Edward only smiled, his strain not quite masked to one with a careful eye.

"Dibs," Felix called nonchalantly from behind, and immediately Edward's expression turned furious. Growls built in his chest, and Alec and I exchanged a glance—this was extremely bad manners.

Alice turned, murmuring "Patience," and looked in his eyes. She was obviously sending him a message in thought, and soon he calmed, though he kept his protective stance around Bella. There communication reminded me of my own with Alec, and we waited patiently for it to end.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said, ignoring what had just transpired.

I nodded. "Let's not keep him waiting."

Alec and I wordlessly clasped hands and proceeded to the feeding chamber. I glanced at him, _This__ should be interesting._ A small nod told me he understood. Flicking my eyes back in the direction of Felix and then Bella, I raised them, asking a question. He considered for a moment, then shook his head no. _Aro_, he motioned with a tilt of his head, and I immediately understood. From my understandings Aro and Edward's adoptive father were friends, and I doubt he would allow Felix to feed off Bella when she was killed. He would most likely demand a cleaner, less insulting way.

Halfway down the hallway Alec stopped, sliding away a panel and revealing one of the Volterra's many hidden doors. He opened it, holding it for me, and our group entered. Bella's heart rate picked up slightly entering the cold antechamber, and I hoped that she didn't start shivering before we reached the feeding room. Thankfully once I was there I wouldn't have to pay attention to such things for my report to Aro, but until then she was my charge. We walked quickly, and soon left the passageway and were in the feeding room, where most of the Volturi and guard were already assembled.

Aro glanced up to see me. "Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried, gliding over to where I stood. I smiled my smile that neither human nor vampire could resist, staring up at his tall figure. He leaned gracefully forward, taking my cheeks and kissing me lightly.

"Yes, Master," I replied, always happy of his approval.

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me." I couldn't help but beaming, basking in his favor. Aro had always been partial to Alec and me, seeing as he was the one who discovered us, and over the years we had even grown closer. Sometimes this caused resentment from other members of the guard, but with my power few dared to show it.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" He clapped his hands, obviously very satisfied. "This _is _a happy surprise. Wonderful!" He turned. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I am sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes Master," Felix in his deep voice, and hurried to fetch the others. I sat silently beside my charges, Alec beside me.

_Is she really his singer?_ Alec motioned from beside me. I nodded slightly. His eyes widened, and I smiled. We could communicate so easily together.

_Aro mentioned something about powers…_I motioned for him to hush, and we listened.

"….You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not."

"And also exponentially more powerful."

_Mind__reader…I see. __The other?_

_Visions,_ I replied. I looked around quickly to make sure no one had noticed our little exchange. They tended to delight Aro, as most things did, but the other members did not find them so funny. "Like schoolchildren passing notes," one had said, and I had balked at the comparison.

Alec and I were _not _children. Not anymore.

Hearing footsteps, I turned to look at Marcus and Caius as they entered the room. They wore their long black robes as usual, but their expressions were ones of humans dragged from a peaceful sleep.

"Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful!" Aro cried. They were, as always, unfazed by Aro's excitement.

"Let us have the story!" Aro sang, and they began a halting retelling. I soon stopped paying attention. I cared little about their drama. It only mattered if I had a chance to use my power.

Alec picked up on my train of thought. _Keep control of yourself Jane. Why do you want to use it anyway?_

I gave a slight nod the direction of the door where the humans are brought in. _Heidi. _She had only joined recently on Aro's request, and like many new guards she still seemed to view me as nothing but Aro's pet. Alec rarely had this problem, possibly because he was a boy or because of the nature of his own power, but for me it struck true. I would demonstrate my abilities, proving myself to be more than a favored child.

Alec's gaze was sympathetic. _I understand. _

I turned away, giving my full concentration to the predicament at hand. Aro was coming forward, obviously intent on reading Bella's thoughts. I watched as she put her shaking hand in his, her face filled with unease.

And then a strange thing occurred. Aro's face flickered between emotions; concentration, confusion, disbelief, and finally a mild acceptance. He shook his head, and I realized that he hadn't been able to hear her thoughts. This was unusual.

"A first," he mused. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…Jane dear?"

I stepped forward, happy to be called, and immediately Edward began to growl, snarls rising from his chest. "No," he demanded through clenched teeth.

"Yes master?" I dutifully answered.

Now Edward became truly aggressive, his eyes turning deadly as the room grew silent. Such an obvious breach of manners was unheard of. Surely he knew _we _were the commanding power?

Aro smiled down at me, ignoring the fuming vampire in front of him. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you."

So I would get to have a little fun. I turned happily toward Bella, prepared to act.

"Don't!" Alice cried as Edward lost all control and lunged for me. I smiled. He really should have listened to his sister.

In a second he was down, writhing on the stone floor in agony. A tingling sensation spread through me as I watched him, my gaze intent as I focused my power. This was the reason they feared Jane Volturi.

"Stop!" Bella wailed, her distress leaving me unconcerned. Surely she understood I didn't take orders from a simple human?

"Jane," Aro cautioned in a quiet voice. I looked up happily. What would I get to do next? He nodded toward Bella, and I slowly turned my gaze.

And then a strange thing happened. There was no tingling, no sense of power running through me as I faced the human. It was as if where she stood there was nothing, and I was unable to focus in on her. I stared harder, sure I had only missed something, that it was concentration I lacked. I _must _be able to control her, to make her feel pain. Yet there she stood, immune to my power. This could not be. This was what I did. This was what had always defined me, even as a human, what had earned me respect and a position as one of the most powerful beings in the world.

I could not let some _Bella _take that from me.

But still she stood, uncomfortable yes, frightened yes, but not in pain. And in that instant, I hated her for that.

I hissed, angry that one so feeble could undermine a power so potent. My head was spinning, and I instinctively lowered into a spring.

"Don't be put out, dear one. She confounds us all." Aro's voice held me back, but I felt an expression of malice spread across my face. How dare she.

I returned to my spot beside Alec, head spinning. He carefully took my hand in his, trying to calm me. I was still enraged by the girl. I couldn't even think her name now. That she could defy my will, my power, made me sick.

And in this haze of anger another emotion crept into me, one I hadn't felt for a very long time.

The desire to cry.

For, pathetic as it may seem, that's what I longed to do now. To go to my chambers, and cry. Heidi would find out what had transpired. And, though she would never approach me directly, offhand comments would be made. I had been made powerless by a girl, a human at that, and nothing could change that. Strangely I felt as if something had been lost, a tiny piece of security taken from inside me. Alec glanced over at me, worry on his face, and in an instant I controlled my expression.

Yet the internal battle still raged.

I had been undermined, my talents useless. For an instant the power that marked me had fled, and I had been revealed for what I truly was.

A child.

**So many people seem to hate Jane. We tend to forget she's stuck in the mindset of a twelve-year-old (or around that age) forever****, although I've always imagined her as very intelligent****She's had a hard life**** though****, and her mind has been somewhat warped. ****Review!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**


	3. Rosalie Hale: Birthday

**I've basically stopped writing all fics, due to the fact that Breaking Dawn ruined Twilight for me. This is an entry for Shakespeare Freakazoid's contest.**

**Note: As snow was falling the night Rosalie was found I am assuming she was changed in winter, and for my purposes put this date in December of the year I am writing in. I am placing Rosalie's birthday in April and saying the official proposal is around October. This is roughly eight months before she was raped.**

-1933-

"Rosy, Rosy, it's your birthday!" William bounced excitedly onto his sister's bed, his small face alight with a smile so wide one would have thought it was his own birthday that had him excited.

Slowly Rosalie opened one eye. "William, the sun isn't even up. Let me sleep." His face melted into a pout.

"But I wanted you to open my present. And I waited so, so, long and now it's finally time and you won't open it." With a just-noticeable sniff he began to climb off the bed, casting a despairing look back he knew his sister before he turned away.

With an over exaggerated effort Rosalie pulled herself up and glared at William, only to break out into a grin a moment later at his victorious expression. "All right now, I'm up. Let's see the amazing gift that is to be blamed for this."

In an instant William leapt off the bed and was at his own corner of the room, dropping to the floor. Wriggling underneath his small bed he seemed to feel around for a moment before working to carefully squeeze back out. He wouldn't be able to use that hiding place much longer, Rosalie reflected. Her eight-year-old brother was getting bigger every day, and soon he would be too tall to sleep in the bed, let alone hoard his treasures below. He would most likely be given Rosalie's bed, for if things turned out as hoped she would be a married woman before the eve of her next birthday.

William scuttled back to his sister with a small box in hand, wrapped in newspaper and tied with a ribbon Rosalie recognized as being her own. Today though, she didn't mind. After all, she thought, she was beyond such juvenile baubles.

"Open it!" he begged, handing her the box. His blue eyes twinkled eagerly.

Slowly Rosalie pulled at one, then another end of the ribbon, letting it slide off smoothly. Searching for the seam she picked at the edge of the newspaper and slid it away, revealing a small tin box. Opening it revealed a deck of cards, with a simple crossword book placed behind it. Rosalie gazed lovingly up at her sweet brother in the knowledge that it had taken quite a bit of his meager savings to buy the gift.

William's impatience got the better of him. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, William. I love everything my favorite brother gives me." Rosalie smiled, setting the items back in the tin and placing it on her nightstand. "Maybe we can play a few games tomorrow, but today I'm very busy. Now why don't you run downstairs and have breakfast while I get ready?" Looking 

slightly annoyed at being sent away William turned to leave allowing Rosalie to stand up and prepare for the day.

She worked quickly but carefully as she painted her face, highlighting her cheeks with rouge and applying a perfect coat of ruby red lipstick. Her beauty was her value, and she made sure to take full advantage of it. Everything flowed together flawlessly—her basic twist looked classy but simple, her pale blue dress fit to show just the proper amount of curves while bringing out her violet eyes, and her makeup, though she needed it not, was elegant and alluring. It was the look of the powerful, the face of the woman flourishing.

Adding the finished touches, Rosalie smiled at her reflection and set downstairs for breakfast. William and Roger were already there, seated and eating contently. William smiled upon her entrance, his dismissal already forgive. Across the table Roger nodded his greeting.

"Happy birthday, sister."

"Thank you, Roger. How are you this morning?"

"Fine. Thank you."

The three sat in a companionable silence, broken roughly as their mother rushed suddenly in.

"Rosalie dear, how magnificent you look today!" her mother gushed, placing a plate of steaming bacon in front of her daughter. Bending over she kissed Rosalie's head. "Simply a glorious morning, isn't it? And don't forget that tonight we've been invited to the Kings for dinner, such wonderful people really." She continued to bustle around the kitchen as she spoke. "I know you're visiting Vera today, but please dear make sure you keep yourself looking nice for tonight. As for this morning I thought we'd go shopping on Third Street, buy some special things for the birthday girl."

For the first time she looked at William and Roger, both finished with their meals now. "Shouldn't you be getting off to school William dear? Roger, I was hoping you could walk with him since Rosalie will be with me, but after that you can head off to see about that job Mr. King mentioned. No, no, put your dishes away first before you leave, that's a good boy." She paused momentarily to take a large breath and give her son a small squeeze.

"Rosalie, are we almost ready to go? Good. I'll see you boys this evening, stay out of trouble for your mother now." Kissing William on the cheek and giving Roger a pat goodbye she whisked Rosalie out the door and into the New York City morning.

The crisp spring air bit at Rosalie's face the moment she stepped out the door, her cheeks budding a soft pink. Overhead the piercing blue sky was unmarred by even a single cloud as it stretched proudly overhead, pleased to put on such a brilliant display of its color. From above the sharp rays of the sun stabbed into the heart of the city, bathing everything in a majestic gold. The busy hum of the metropolis clattered about her as the city began its toil through yet another day. Elatedness rushed through Rosalie's veins as she absorbed the moment. It gave one a beautiful, thrilling high, this place she loved 

so much. Nothing would bring her down. Not the sleeping forms of the homeless in the alleys, nor the faces of hunger that stared pleadingly up at her in utter desolation.

This she simply ignored.

It wasn't a conscious choice. Rather, a way of living bred into her. As her mother led her into stores she gleefully marveled at gloves and exclaimed over dresses, aware only of herself. It was a blind life she led, but only in this unseeing state did she remain content. And that was the perfect summary of Rosalie's life: contentment.

Nevertheless the shopping passed all too quickly, and in time Rosalie bade her mother goodbye and set out for Vera's. It wasn't a long walk, but did require cutting through the most heavily populated area of the city. She secretly loved the looks men gave her as they passed by. They tried so desperately to be inconspicuous about their desire, but in the end simply looked like fools. Rosalie giggled to herself. How easy they were to toy with. A smile there and he would lean to a wall for support. A small turn of the head and eyes would widen like children on Christmas morning, then suddenly fall away abashed as she met their gazes.

With another internal wink Rosalie found herself standing on a small doorstep she had come to many times before. Reaching up she knocked softly, knowing she was expected

"Rose, you're finally here!" Vera exclaimed opening the door. Rosalie smiled and gently reached out to pat little Henry's head and Vera gazed lovingly at the child in her arms.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late. Mother and I spent all morning at the stores and I'm afraid we lost track of time."

"Come in, come in. David's out looking for some extra work, so it's just us girls, well and little Henry of course," she cast an adoring smile at her son, ushering Rosalie into the living room and gesturing for her to sit. It was a very simple home, only two rooms, and through one wall you could hear every movement made by the neighbors in the evenings. The furniture was plain and faded, but the warmth that permeated the home made these things seem trivial. "And wouldn't you know it, Henry's just starting to take his first few steps! Here, let me show you."

Vera placed the small child carefully on his feet, gentle hands guiding him as he stood. Rosalie bent down next to her and held her arms out, her face alight as Henry tentatively placed one foot in front of another.

"There's a good boy, come on for Auntie Rose now," she cooed. Vera slowly took her hands away, and Henry took one, then two, steps. As he lifted his leg up a third time his balance was abruptly broken and he fell straight into Rosalie's ready arms. Scooping him up into her arms she sat on the old couch, Vera taking a seat across from her.

"He's getting so big, Vera. What happened to that little baby?" Rosalie shook her head.

"I know what you mean. He's growing before our very eyes. I would love another child, but in times like these…" Vera let her sentence fall to a sad silence, gazing sorrowfully out the window.

For the first time Rosalie studied her friend more closely. A small web of lines had appeared on her youthful face, and her deep brown hair had lost some of its shine. It was depressing to see this in her friend, but despite this she couldn't help her self-assurance that the same thing would never happen to her. _When I have a child, _thought Rosalie decisively, _I will be the vision of health. _For a moment she tried to imagine her and Royce standing together over a small cradle where a tiny babe lay sleeping, but something about the image felt strange and she pushed it quickly away. She was pulled out of her thoughts however as Vera suddenly stood up and bustled around the room, finally settling on a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"And of course, we can't forget the reason for our get together! Happy birthday Rose! I know it isn't much, but something about it fits you perfectly."

Taking the package Rosalie carefully opened the paper, finding a folded piece of fabric within. Pulling it out it unrolled into a brilliant red scarf, crafted with the utmost skill by Vera. The yarn alone must have cost her quite a bit—it was dyed lusciously and was free of any imperfections, a rare find in today's markets. A sudden catch came into her throat as Rosalie looked at the scarf that had been knitted with utmost love, and she smiled back up at her friend.

"Thank you so much Vera. It's beautiful."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on old times and playing with Henry. It was so easy to spend time with Vera. They could gossip and laugh together with utmost ease, a friendship that was rooted so deeply in childhood Rosalie knew by instinct that nothing would ever separate the two. There was a steady connection between them that only came with the rarest of friends, a bond that meant nothing could divide them.

All too soon their time together was up, and Rosalie departed with a happy farewell, promising to meet up again in the near future.

"You're late!" her mother cried in hysterics the moment she opened the door. "We have to be at the Kings' in an hour, and you haven't even begun to get ready!" Shaking her head she ran to the other room, where her ranting was slightly muffled by the thick oak wall.

Sighing, Rosalie tuned her mother's ranting out as she proceeded to her own room where she unhurriedly slipped into the evening dress she'd bought earlier. The silken fabric glided smoothly over her head and settled easily at her hips and Rosalie nimbly did the buttons up the back before turning to appraise her reflection . The deep maroon made her hair appear to be spun gold and her eyes gems of the sky, while her smooth skin was a river of silk. Deeply satisfied she placed her gloves neatly to the side and she turned to her hair, letting it down from the twist and carefully brushing it out. She wanted to get it just perfect, and carefully twisted the complicated style, pinning it expertly and adding a small crystal comb to the side. She was ready.

The Hale family arrived at the King home at six o' clock on the dot, where they were greeted with the usual courtesies and led gracefully inside. As always the King mansion was impressive and luxurious, everything seeming to emit a glow of splendor of those who spare no expense. Everything from the mahogany furniture to the crystal chandeliers boasted of status, items which Rosalie had seen her parent's eyes drift to longingly many a time.

In the reception room Royce greeted Rosalie with his usual charming smile, offering his arm. "You look lovely this evening."

"As she should. It is her day, after all!" Mrs. King exclaimed.

"Shall we eat?" asked Royce, and the small group smoothly found their way into the dining room.

On the grand oak table seven places had been set, each plate a bearing a delicate pattern of bluebirds that matched seamlessly complimented the powder blue walls. The two families took their seats, Rosalie next to Royce, and a quiet buzz of conversation started. Mrs. King asked Rosalie how her day had been, and Roger spoke to Mr. King about banking. As is true for all polite conversation, nothing was truly said at all, and the discussions slipped lazily from the day's weather to the best hat shops to an annoying bank secretary without pause.

At exactly the stroke of seven a maid bustled in with trays of food, signaling the time to dine. A sweet red wine was poured and the conversations became more easygoing and friendly between the families. Rosalie sat in an aura of adoration as the both families fawned over her, complimenting her grace and competing for her attention. More food was brought out and the celebration grew ever merrier. Laughs were had, stories were told, even Royce seemed to be enjoying himself.

Through the window Rosalie could see that the sky had grown completely black, and a ribbon of moonlight was now bathing the city in an aery glow. The evening would be over soon, yet she never wanted it to end. Beside her Royce cleared his throat, and turning her head she saw him rise to his feet.

"It's been a wonderful time having you here tonight, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Roger, Rosalie, and my family and I look forward to more of these dinners in the future," Rosalie's parents exchanged a quick look of glee, "But tonight is an especially important night. Tonight this beautiful young lady sitting beside me is a year older, and I knew I had to find something perfect to give to her." Out of her peripheral vision Rosalie saw Mrs. King give her son a slight nod. Smiling, Royce turned to Rosalie and presented her with a velvet case.

Her hands trembled slightly as she reached for it, and she had to work to keep herself from yanking it open. Stretching the moment out as long as she could bear it she carefully opened the lid and gasped.

Inside the box was nestled a glittering of colored stones, joined delicately together so that they resembled a small bouquet. A silver pin on the back allowed it to be worn, and for a moment Rosalie could only marvel. Touching the broach lightly she admired the intricate design of the crystal flowers, each a small beauty in itself. It was so beautiful, a precious gift unlike any she had ever gotten before.

"Thank you Royce, it is a valuable gift and I will treasure it always." Rosalie smiled widely, while one opposite ends of the table Mrs. King and Mrs. Hale seemed to be bouncing with glee.

Finally they said their farewells and bad one another goodnight. The entire ride home Rosalie stared at the broach, unable to take her gaze away for even a second. Happiness filled her. She was a year older, grown into a woman with years to come. She was loved and adored. It was perfection.

It was her birthday.

--

It was her birthday.

The broach now sat on a chestnut nightstand. One of the stones was missing, knocked away when it had hit the pavement. It had been pinned to her jacket that night. He had broken it before coming after her.

The moonlight glinted sharply off one of the facets, a piercing glare that bored into her. She didn't look away; she sat with the perfect stillness of an immortal, an aura of light surrounding her. Centuries could have passed and the two would remain completely unchanged. Both silent. Still. Glistening.

Broken.

Her face breaking into sudden rage Rosalie flew to her feet and hurled the broach across the room. The diamonds shattered, fragments ricocheting off her skin harmlessly. She wanted them to cut her. She wanted to bleed. She wanted her humanity.

The room filled with her tearless sobs.

**If you are so inclined, the broach is here (minus spaces) I imagined it with multi-colored flowers. **

**treasuresofgold . com/broaches/images/broach02 . jpg**


End file.
